


Kotatsu back at it again

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: The cat made a mess.
Relationships: Kotatsu & Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kotatsu back at it again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story of Ace and Deuce being roommates but it's not necessary to read the other one and I still haven't figured out how to create series. Even though I created one two years ago. Help.

"Ace"

"Hm?" Ace looked up from his phone, seemingly completely unaware of his surroundings. But Deuce knew better.

Deuce looked to the floor, and Ace followed his gaze. On the floor, stood very prominently, a ball of what Deuce could assume was hair. Cat hair, specifically. On the carpet.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice" 

"... Which would be the right answer" 

Deuce shook his head "Doesn't matter. Just remember what we agreed on" 

"That I have to take care of Kotatsu and have to be very responsible for him?" 

"Yes."

"So…" 

Deuce looked at him and to the hairball, and sighed. He turned around and took a step "Give me a second" 

"OH!" Ace leapt from the couch "Oh, I get it! I'll uh. I'll be right back" 

And there Ace went. Into the mess of a hole they generously called a kitchen. And it could probably be one, if they actually cooked there instead of buying take-out everyday because neither of them were willing to clean the mess up. And Kotatsu claiming his territory by throwing things on the floor and climbing up spaces he shouldn't (breaking a few things in the process) was not helping.

_The cat was causing more trouble than Deuce had anticipated, but it wasn't all that bad._

Ace came running from the door to the hole, holding up a roll of towel paper in the air, a victory smile plastered on his face at having actually found something in that mess. 

But he wasn't watching where he was going, and crashed directly onto Kotatsu. 

Deuce let out an ugly laugh at Ace's face as half his body fell and crashed onto the other side of Kotatsu. Like folding a strip of paper over the page of a book.

_It also provided funny Ace material._


End file.
